


The redemption of Henry Bowers

by AmIahumanornah



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill gives good luvin', Could change my mind, Dis a story here, F/M, Henry needs some luvin', I am weird, M/M, no pennywise, probs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:32:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmIahumanornah/pseuds/AmIahumanornah
Summary: Henry Bowers did some fucked up things in life, but he's changed now. Bill has the best idea that he should hang out with the losers and show them that he's the good guy. All he has to do now is survive the wrath of six angry teens and an encouraging boyfriend. Is this really what the good side feels like?





	1. Eddie's pills

**Author's Note:**

> Don't shame my ship because you're the one reading this, so you'll be going to hell too. I just wanted to write and...this sort of happened. It's short, but it's still good.

"She just doesn't know how to back off and..." Henry zoned out of Eddie's talking. The boy was complaining about his mother for the past half an hour and he was ready to fight the dwarf. Which he knew would have a way worse outcome than just getting some piece and quiet for a few minutes. Why was he complaining anyway? Can't he just, not take the pills? Throw them down the sink, feed them to a wild animal, honestly he could think of multiple ways to avoid taking the bullshit of whatever kind of medicine Eddie's mother was feeding him. No one saw Henry complaining day and night about his father and his shitty home-life. He couldn't just avoid the hits he got, but Eddie could avoid the pills. Did she watch him take them or something? What was honestly the problem?

He kind of regretted agreeing to Bill's idea at getting to know his friends. But Bill seemed so happy to think Henry would have a go at trying to make amends with the losers. He just couldn't say no to his boyfriend when he had that smile that light up his world, when the fuck did he get this whipped by Bill Denbrough nevertheless. But he made a promise to Bill and he had to at least try and help Eddie or give advice or looked like he cared, which he didn't really feel like jumping up and down in excitement at the idea.

"Why don't you just not do whatever she wants you to do?" Henry preaked up, watching as Eddie looked up from his dinner table where pills and bottles were spread across the surface. He still couldn't believe that he was organising his pill collection. Why did he even do it if he hated his mom and the pills? Just don't organise the pills and don't listen to her. It wasn't too hard. Henry would honestly take Eddie's mom over his own dad. At least she cared, maybe a little too much but she still cared.

"It's not that easy" He huffed at him, placing some of the pills that he's been complaining about in a small plastic container. Honestly he was just asking to get punched, how can be this annoying?

"Give me one reason why it's not easy" Henry challenged the other boy, dropping the pills that he was even planning dumping down the sink onto the table. Crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for an answer from him. Eddie looked thoughtful as if he was actually thinking it over and over for an actual answer.

"She's my mom" He replied simply with a short of stubborn pull on it. Henry groaned at the answer, was he serious? That was the only reason he couldn't fucking tell her to shut the fuck up with the pills.

"My dad is my dad, but you don't see me being his bitch" He fired back. He didn't like using his dad as an example, he didn't like his dad, period. But if that's what will get through Kaspbraks thick skull then he'd do it. He was probably the dictionary definition of Momma's bitch which is a combination of Momma's boy and someone's bitch, it goes right under Moment and before Money and people thought he didn't even study. 

"I'm not her bitch" Is the only argument Eddie has against the statement. Slouching down in his seat with a pout on his face and crossed arms over his stomach. He looked like a baby in a tantrum.

Henry sighs at the obviously upset teen. He was only being blunt, not rude. Okay maybe being blunt was being rude. But it's called tough love for a reason, right? He didn't even a fucking clue what he was doing. All he knew is that Eddie wasn't whining about his mom again, instead his was basically crying over her.

"Look" his voice turns soft and Eddie looks up at the change of tone he's never heard. No one has heard Henry talk sinsire but Bill. "You just need to learn that you're your own person and she gave birth to you, but you ain't in her ass anymore so do whatever the fuck you want" He told the dark haired boy, who pulled himself up on the kitchen table chair.

"I just" Eddie sighed as he took a deep breath, "These pills are supposed to keep me safe and I don't want to lose that protective even if I know it's fake, it's just to the mind at ease, you know?" He shrugs at the end. His head falls to the scattered pills on the table, looking at them with anger and sorrow.

"Then you need to find a new protection, something else to keep the mind at ease" He told him with a short nod. "I did, so you can surely do it too" He gave a small smile towards him, turning to be comforting to the boy.

"How?" Was the simple question Eddie asked in response to Henry. Watching him curiously with wide eyes, he wanted to know how the big bad bully changed his way and honestly Henry would do the same if he was Eddie.

"My protection was making sure that everyone else was in a lower level, I made sure that everyone was afraid of me even if I was deep down afraid of every single person around me" He said his voice cracking only a small bit for Eddie to notice the crack in Henry's exterior. He was leaning with both arms crossed on the table, leaning closer to Eddie. While Eddie was leaning in to, listening to his story unfold.

"How did you get rid of that idea?" He quizzed the other boy, a billion thoughts and ideas coming into his head for a reason behind his changed ways. Did he get visited by Angel Gabriel and told to change his ways? Did he get a near death experience and realised that his life wasn't the best? Or practically anything else.

"Bill." He smiled at the memory of the ocean eyed boy with fiery hair. "He didn't really want to get on a level lower without a fight and he made me realise that I didn't want him to either" Henry looked over at Eddie, who had a nervous almost worried look on his face.

"Do you have someone that makes you feel something?" Henry asks him curiously, watching as he looked out the kitchen window and bit his lip. Bill said that he did that when he was nervous, that was one of the big rules and warning that Bill told him before going into the Kaspbrak household. Clearly he was not the best actor in the world.

"You do, don't you?" Henry asked quietly, waiting as Eddie silently nodded his head before turning to him again. His lip seemed redder than before and he knew he wasn't imagining that.

"Richie" Eddie breathed out and did Henry hear him right? Richie Tozier? As in the bitch that can't shut up even if he had a bag of fucking dicks in his mouth? That Richie "trashmouth" Tozier? Okay maybe he did deserve an award for best actor after hiding that bomb shell or maybe Henry was just very obvious to anything that Eddie and Richie did.

"You like Richie Tozier?" Henry asked for clarification, confusion written over his face like a mask. Eddie rolled his eyes as if it was obvious and he really couldn't be anymore than an idiot.

"Well then let's talk about the next topic of pilling organisation" Henry declared trying to do what Richie does and put on a stupid cheery gameshow host voice. "Called Why the fuck does Eddie like Richie? with special guest Eddie and your host I'm getting way more gossip than I thought I would Bowers" He smiled as a laugh erupted from the other side of the table. That laugh coming from Eddie, Henry smiled as he joined in too. Laughter filling the room and forgetting all about the problems of reality. There was only two boys laughing in a room as they organised pills, just a normal day.


	2. Ben's poetry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead!!

Poetry, Henry discovered only now sitting on this very uncomfortable library chair was something that Henry hated with a burning passion. Who even was the f**ker that invented poetry? It was stupid, really. Henry didn't understand how every single word had a completely different meaning, another layer to the true word and feeling inside. Which was utter bullshit. Why couldn't someone just say "I love you like a whole lot", maybe it wasn't posh enough for some people, but it got the bloody point across. There really wasn't any nessecary reason to go on about how someone's hair looked in the wind and how it glistened when the sunlight hit it just right. Henry didn't spend all his time fantasizing about Bill's hair because if he did then he'd probably break up with himself. Why would anyone think there was something nice and romantic about it? Was there something that Henry didn't get about relationships? Did Bill like poems about how his hair looked like a beautiful lion's mane when it was in the sunlight? Was Henry supposed to do that shit for him?

"Why don't you try it?" Ben smiled at him from across the library table, books and papers stacked at both side so there was a clear path between themselves for their own writing. Henry bit back the multiple reasons why he shouldn't try to write some stupid version of writing. A reason like "it's stupid" or "I'd rather swim in a bath of acid" were probably too harsh to be considered trying to be friends. Which was what Henry was trying really hard to do, but why was everything these losers wanted to do with him were boring as fuck? Were they purposely doing it, so they could try and break him? Trying to see if he'd break and they wouldn't have to hang out with him? Or maybe they just wanted to get revenge, trying to torture Henry with boring activities in response to when he tortured them with his fists? Henry really couldn't find it in himself to be angry about that. If that was what they were doing, then they earned some kind of respect. Clever little shits.

"I don't really know how" Henry decided was the best response he could muster. Maybe Ben would tell him the secret as to why this stupid way of writing shit made all the pantyies drop apparently. 

"You write what you feel, poetry are just random words that really have no sense in any other writing, the only other person that can understand your poetry is someone who is feeling exactly what you're feeling" He smiled at him sweetly. So that was his fucking secret Henry thought. That really meant that he spent hours in a library trying to understand multiple about random shit that revolved around sunlight and someone's hair. He really should have been reading poems about blood and darkness. About the eyes that watched you in the corner of every room, making sure you were never your true self because they feed you the idea that no one would like you if you were.

"Ok, I'll try" Ben seemed to be happy with that as he passed Henry some paper and a pen before going back to scribbling something down with a carefree smile on his face. Henry wondered how someone could just smile as if the world wasn't trying to screw you over. The world hated particularly everyone that breathed. He shook his head and turned down to the piece of paper in front of him. He should write anything down and apparently unless Ben's smile is complete bullshit, he can't saw that it makes no sense because frankly Henry's head makes no sense and his feelings are no exception.

Darkness was all I saw   
until a bright light shone   
and I thought I was dead.   
But I wasn't,   
only reborn in your grace.

Utter crap really. A bright light? Like God would spare his time to let Henry die and come and visit him, what would he even say? "Hey, I'm God the guy that gave you this shitty life, so shake my hand motherfucker and get through the gate before I leave you here to rot", that sounded like something the douche bag would say to Henry. He skipped a few lines before giving it another stupid try. He had no doubt that he wouldn't fail this one too.

My heart drowns in deep sea blues  
My hands crave your touch   
and my smile grows with yours

That sounded some what like a poetic sentence. Did it make sense to Henry? Nope. Did he have to actually make sense? Henry's going to say a big fat no, hopefully. He didn't even notice that Ben had looked up from whatever he was doing and was currently reading his work upside down. 

"Wait a second" Ben's voice grabbed Henry's attention and suddenly the paper was in Ben's hands. He was reading it again and again like he didn't really think it was really there. Like it was an illustration or a hallucination of his own creation. Was it really that bad that Ben couldn't even believe how someone could even write it?

"This is actually really good" Ben's comment startled Henry into almost falling off his hard wooden chair. The floor could possibly even be more comfortable than the actual chair. But right now Henry was focusing on how Ben, a partically professional poet thought his shit poetry was actually good. Did he hit his head or something? Did he have brain surgery down to him that Henry didn't know about?

Ben looked up at him, smiling the smile that seemed to be surgergly implanted on to his face. It was a smile that Henry really had nothing against it, only that it was used towards him. It was a smile that was directed at Henry, from a person that Henry physically cut through their stomach with an actual knife. Did he have short term memory loss? Yep, he probably did. Which was the most likely reason why he was smiling at him right now. Or he could be leading Henry into a false state of security. If he is doing that then he's going to be very disappointed when he finds out that Henry has never really ever been in a state of security. So, checkmate.

"I mean it" Ben continued, handing the piece of paper back into Henry's hands with that same smile. "With a bit of practice you'll be a professional" He beamed, his smile almost turning into actual light itself. Henry scoffed at the thought of him being a professional poetry or a professional anything, unless there was a thing called professional disappointment, that really did sound like him. Maybe a professional criminal could be his job in the future. He really hoped that Ben's smile wasn't a smile of hope. There wasn't much hope for him. But, someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to have these connected, like Henry's progressing through every one. So I really hope I did that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a one shot and I will be making more chapters, if you are the rare Henry/Bill shippers then I appreciate you and theses boys. But answer me this if you can, what is their ship name? A combination of Bill and Bowers, Bilwers? Or....


End file.
